Secrets are Suposed to Be Kept
by Supcakes
Summary: When Hermione gets bored with Ron, she feels like she needs an adventure, and Draco is able to give that to her, but...she can't tell anyone, she's supposed to be a role model because she's the head girl, but she isn't doing something very...role model like. (Not sure If I'm going to write any more in this)


Hermione/ Draco

"Hermione, You look beautiful!" my boyfriend Ronald Weasley says after five minutes

Of him sitting in shock. I sit next to him, we're out next to the lake and the stars are

shining. Ron pulls out a picnic basket and a bottle of vodka. I give him a look and he

shrugs, "I wont drink any if it makes you feel better, so someone can help you back to

the dorms." I nod and take out a sandwich.

Now I'm not dumb, I can tell Ron's trying to get me drunk so he can take

advantage of me...but I'm not a horny drunk so I'll reject him. I don't know about Ron,

he doesn't take relationships very seriously. He has a short attention span and loses his

temper quickly as well. I know he's a sweet boyfriend and makes me feel special, but I

don't want a soft and fragile boy who is easy to break. I want someone who can make

me feel...adventure, risk, feel like the world is spinning when he comes close to me.

Ron, he used to give me butterflies, but now, he does even less than that.

I know I love him, but not like that, I'm not _In love_ with him. I love him like a brother or

best friend. I know you understand, but Ron wouldn't he'd take offense to it.

I don't want to break him, he's honestly the most fragile boy I've met.

I look at Ron, shoving food into his mouth and nearly choke on my food, because I'm

almost certain I see someone over by the lake, not too far from us.

"Hermione, I love you…" Ron says and comes into a kiss, but I'm not kissing him

back, I'm looking at the tall strong figure over near the water. "Hermione?" Ron says, I

just look at him and sigh, "I think we might need to take a break, this is going too fast

for me…" I lie to him, its going too slowly. "Oh…" he says then he smiles awkwardly.

"If its what you want…" then he leaves me on the blanket, sitting there, confused…

Why did he take that so...well? The figure comes closer, the one near the water.

I take out my wand and place it next to my leg. "No worries Granger, I wont hurt you."

Who other than Draco Malfoy calls me Granger? No one…

"What Malfoy?" "I saw your break up with Weaselbee…" he says scratching the back of

his head, his muscles flexing as he did so. My stomach tingles, the feeling I haven't had

since last year. I bite my lip and he smirks at me. "May I sit?"

he says looking quite uncomfortable, I smirk, "Yeah...sure!"

He sits and I give him some food. "Was weasel bee trying to get you drunk?" he says

holding the vodka up, I blush and nod, "You want some?" I ask handing him a glass.

He fills two up with the strong liquid. "Look, Hermione…" woah! First name alert!

"Wait...you just called me my name…" he smiles, "Yeah, I feel bad about how I treated

you before the war, now since we have to retake this year again, I want to start fresh, as

a changed man." I nod, "Okay, I guess I can try that….Draco…" I say smirking at his

blushing figure. "So to get to know you better a game of never had I ever should be

played!" I say smiling, "Its where you say something you've personally never done,

then if the other person has done it, they take a drink of vodka."

Draco nods and sits parallel to me. "You first!" he says looking at me nervously.

"Never have I ever...been a death eater." I say smirking as Draco takes a sip of the

strong liquid. "My turn," Draco says coughing, "Never have I ever been almost

attacked by a troll," I sip, "Never have I ever been on a mission to kill a professor!" he

drinks, a few drinks later he claims to have a good one. "Never have I ever been kissed

by someone and not wanted to be part of the kiss…" he says smirking as I gulp down

the drink, my body being filled even more with the hot liquid. I suddenly felt like I

could do anything.

"Really?" I say smiling as Draco stares at my face, as I get closer to him closer and

closer. I push him over landing on top of him, I'm basically straddling him right now. I

kiss him directly, but instead of the result I wanted, with him pushing back surprised.

He actually accepted the kiss and deepened it. I pull back and smile as Draco looks

surprised, apparently no one has ever rejected a Malfoy before, he's claimed to be a Sex

God! "Never have I ever had sexual relations or gone any farther than snogging, no

tongue." Draco looks at me surprised. "You've never even had Weasel bee with

tongue?" I smirk at his slurred grammatical error. "No…" I say sadly, "He was too

slow, he just wanted to be with me, not...really you know what I mean!" Draco nods.

"Listen, Hermione…I think you're really amazing, you don't deserve Weasel bee over

there, but I think I know what you need… you need someone adventurous, daring, and

wild, while I need someone who will allow me to be myself and have a serious

relationship, but part of me being me...is me...being adventurous, daring and wild."

I blush when I realize he's suggesting we should date. "Okay…" I say smiling, the

vodka taking a toll over my body. "To start… I know something I want to try…" I say

seductively. His eyes open widely as I open his legs up and slither on top of him. He

smiles, "Well, this is interesting." I bite my lip as I look into his perfectly blue grey eyes

and they're coated in lust. I smile and know this will be a battle for control. We'll both

be wanting to be in control of the other. I'll see how powerful I can be. I bite his lip,

making sure he groans in pleasure before I continue. I kiss down his jaw, then swiftly I

slide his robe off. "Hermione!" he says in a groan, I giggle, "Yes?" "We should go back

to my dorm room…" I smile, we both share a common room since we're the head boy

and girl. I nod and we suddenly appear into his room. I make sure the door is closed

before I continue. I push him down roughly and continue with his shirt. I yank it off

and throw it off the bed, moving my mouth down to his chest. I have never noticed how

athletic Draco is before this. I sit up and trace my fingers around his abs. He shivers and

I run my tongue along the lines of his muscles. He groans and looks at me with soft

eyes, "Come on, do I get to have a turn?" I smile and slide back up. He flips me over, so

his crotch is connecting with mine. Making me groan. He yanks off my shirt,

"Someone's eager!" I say giggling as he looks at me, then he removes my skirt smirking.

"You're beautiful!" he says running his hand along my bra. I stifle a groan and smirk,

"Could say the same thing about yourself Malfoy." he bites his lip as he looks at my

cleavage which makes me even more intoxicated, "Come on Draco! I can't wait much

longer looking at your gorgeous body, fuck you, you're perfect." I say as he unclasps my

bra in the back and I slide it off of my body. He gently runs his hands over my breasts,

"Malfoy, if I wanted it gentle I would have gone to Ron, come on, show me what people

call the famous sex god Draco Malfoy!" I say flipping him again as he slides off his

pants. I see his boxers getting slightly tighter, perfect! I bring my body against his, so

basically dry humping each other. His penis connecting with my clit making both of us

go into an animalistic face of ripping each other's clothing off, completely. I smile, Draco

was huge! "Can I touch you?" I ask, curious, he nods trying not to groan.

**Draco's POV**

She reaches down and rubs her hands all around my dick. By this time I was more than

ready to get inside of her. Her petite but curvy body was so tempting to me. I just

couldn't help myself. It hurt how horny I was right now. Time to show Hermione what I

can do. I look at the beautiful creature laying under me and I'm sure that I know what

to do. I push into her and she lets out a gasp. I smile and look into her perfect brown

eyes, "This will hurt a bit, but it gets better." she nods and I enter her. She groans as I

thrust into her. She kisses my neck and I roll my head back as she kisses me.

"Wow!" she says as I start kissing her neck. I nibble on her neck skin and then she

groans again. "I'm close!" I say thrusting again and she nods, "me too." I kiss her and

we move our mouths at the same time, exploring each other's mouth.

**Hermione POV**

He is amazing, I'm working in his mouth then I feel a warm sensation going through

my body. I smile and we separate and collapse on the bed. "Hermione…" Draco says

looking concerned. "Yes?" I say, nervous about what he might say to me. "Are we telling

anyone about...us?" I shrug, "Not yet…" I say blushing. "We don't need to, we have

each other." I smile and kiss him one more time. "Can I sleep here?" I say cuddling up

to him. He nods and I smile as I kiss down his neck sucking on his neck one last time,

leaving a mark on him, before falling asleep in his arms.

**A/V: I own this story, I might post it on so know I'm not copywriting it! okay love you, review okayyyy? please please pleaseee love you kayyy baiii**


End file.
